Kelly Severide
|Last = N/A |Appearances = 169 episodes (see below) |Actor = Taylor Kinney}} Lieutenant Kelly Severide is a firefighter and the company officer the second shift of Rescue Squad 3. Severide is known as a "ladies man". He is portrayed by Taylor Kinney. Kelly is dedicated to his position in Rescue Squad and he is proud to be there, and is happy that he did not need the help of his father to get where he is today. Benny Severide (Kelly's Father) was a member of Rescue Squad 3, with Wallace Boden and Henry Mills. Severide has many ex-girlfriends and flings, however the only relationships that seem to last are friendships rather than relationships, like with his best friend Leslie Shay, his half-sister Katie Nolan, and fellow firefighter Matt Casey. He also has an unknown amount of brothers from his father, Benny Severide's marriage to his step-mother. Biography Season 1 Severide and Casey are still dealing with the death of one of their team members, Andy. There's tension between Truck 81 and Squad 3 regarding the situation - Severide at the time blames Casey for letting Andy go into the fire while Casey blames Severide for not warning them about the vents which caused the explosion. During this, Severide is suffering from an injury in his arm. He makes an appointment, where the doctor tells him that they will need to operate and he won't be able to work for a year. He ignores the instructions, the doctor warns him the pain and injury will worsen but he refuses to have surgery. Shay , his best friend, and roommate, helps him when he asks for stronger painkillers by taking them from the ambulance. Eventually, the pain worsens and he asks for more, she tells him to get surgery and stop his childness. He turns to an old girlfriend instead, who gets him much stronger and illegal medication. He keeps taking them until a drug test is ordered on all the firefighters after a case they work on. He tries to delay the test but is unable to, Shay finds out and helps him. She gets very frustrated at him and leaves their apartment. After she's in an accident, he asks her to come back but she refuses as he's still taking the medication. He eventually turns to Dawson for help and books an appointment with the doctor and Shay moves back in. Even though the injury is exaggerated at the beginning, he's released quickly and is back on Squad in no time. Severide reconnects with his father, Benny Severide who comes to visit Firehouse 51 as he served there with Henry Mills and Chief Boden. Tensions arise between him and Chief regarding the death of Henry Mills. Boden tells Severide to tell his father not to come back, but he does so anyway. A fight breaks out between Benny and Peter Mills when Benny tells Peter that his father's and the other firefighter's death was his own fault. He also tells Severide to not trust Mills. This reversely encourages Severide to trust Mills even more and even go as far as to visit Mills at home after his and Benny's fight and move him over to Squad 3. He tells him which courses to go to - Chief Boden supports his decision to make Mills the youngest transfer to Squad, this doesn't sit well with Casey, who feels he isn't ready. Season 2 Severide is targeted by an arsonist twice before realising that the arsonist is targetting firefighters. He makes the connection that the arsonist is also a firefighter, most likely Kevin Hadley. When he goes to see Hadley, he hints that he's the arsonist but they have no proof, they eventually catch him and he's arrested. Severide also meets his sister, Katie Nolan, for the first time. He tries to connect with her but she initially refuses, not wanting to be left hanging again like Benny did to her. However, she quickly changes her mind and comes to visit 51, bringing them dishes occasionally, being a chef. Severide is also the only one who attends her graduation to be a professional chef since her mother doesn't have time. During her visits at firehouse 51, she meets Otis and starts dating him with Severide always watching out for her. However, she's kidnapped by 2 men with a vendetta against Severide. They attack her badly and she tells Severide that even though she loves him, she's accepting a job offer in another state and moves away. Shay also has a hard time after one of her patients committs suicide right in front of her. In an argument, Dawson blames her so she leaves 51 and Severide watches her spiral into a time of darkness and bad decisions. She starts going out with a girl who later robs their whole apartment, including Otis who has moved in with them. This angers Severide as he warned her about the girl. This combined with the stress from the case drives her into depression and she contemplates suicide. Dawson finds her before she does on the command of Severide who tells her to find Shay. They both apologise and Shay comes back to 51 and is happy again. However, the girl comes back to 51 and apologzses to Shay and Severide. She doesn't have a lot of their stuff anymore and Severide gets angry at Shay again for not calling the police. The girl lures Shay back in with a story about trying to help her troubled dad who needed the money. This is until Severide snaps when she back into their apartment and kicks her out. Shay gets past this quickly. Their happiness is shortlived when at a building fire, Shay and Dawson rush in to help a victim. The building suddenly explodes and Shay suffers from a head injury. Severide desperately tries to revive her. Season 3 It's revealed that Shay died on the scene and the attempts to revive her had failed. Severide goes AWOL for over a month until Chief tells Casey it's time to go look for him and bring him back. Casey visits him but Severide tells him he's going to start a business by the coast and won't go back to being a firefighter or back to firehouse 51. Casey is fine with the decision but shows him a book that Chief keeps, listing all the lives they saved. This encourages Severide to return. However, when he sees Sylvie Brett for the first time, he mistakes her for Shay until he sees her face. However, the resemblance between the 2 prompts him to get close to her, using her as an excuse to get past Shay. Severide isn't himself and goes out drinking every night, everyone is worried about him. This is until he goes to Vegas for a weekend and meets Brittany Baker, a graphic artist from Florida. Severide returns from Vegas, smiling and happy, and informs that house that he got married in Vegas. They think he is kidding at first, but soon realize he really did get married, Severide and Brittany were both recovering from tragic losses (Brittany was driving the car it crashed and her sister died in the accident), and their impetuous marriage and connection proves a soft place for them each to recover. However, Severide eventually realizes that Brittany is still hiding from her pain. He hid from his pain by drinking, and came out of it when he met Brittany. But she is hiding from her pain by being with him and avoiding her parents. They have a tearful and tender goodbye scene, as Brittany returns home to Florida to deal with her grief and her family. During a call, Severide and Dawson find information on Shay's death at the old building. They start to investigate further and find that it was actually arson. The arsonist is caught after a long run and is killed. He and the rest of 51 have a memorial service for her at Molly's. Severide's close and old friend Scott Rice is transferred to Squad 3. This raises tensions between him and Mills, who also wants his old spot back as he's waiting for his medical clearance but Rice gets there first. Mills is eventually transferred to Squad 3 again but only stays a shift before deciding to leave to North Caroline. Rice is in Squad 3 until Otis starts to accuse him of being a 'ducker' and avoiding tough calls. He initially claims there was a malfunction with his oxygen mask which Otis and Cruz disprove. This causes great tension between Truck 81 and Squad 3, going as far as to Severide nearly hitting Otis at Molly's while defending Rice. However, the accusations prompt Severide to check the mask and he finds Otis telling the truth. Scott is dismissed from firehouse 51. Season 4 Severide finds himself in a tough position after he is demoted from his Lieutenant rank after the accusation of him being a poor leader because of the number of firefighters that have either left or been dismissed. Their reasons are very legit but due to the fact that they worked under Severide, he gets the blame. Chief Boden does everything to get his position back and tells him to go to Manager's meeting where his leadership skills can be improved. Severide has a tough time during his demotion, constantly being undermined by Patterson, who he has been replaced by. Patterson ordering him does not sit well with him as he has a hard time accepting that he's no longer Lieutenant. He even gets suspended for a shift for threatening to hit Patterson when he tries to talk to him after shift. He and particularly Gabby think Dallas is trying to replace/get them all fired. Patterson doesn't understand this accusation when he is asked several times as he's shown to have a hard time understanding what he's doing wrong as he is only trying to do his job but the fact that he is slightly unfriendly makes them all wary of him. Benny gives Severide a file on him to ultimately blackmail Patterson, Severide decides to hand the file to him. Patterson still doesn't understand why he would give it to him but he helps to calm Riddles down after Boden charges at him with accusations, which Severide is surprised to see. In S04E09, Severide is re-promoted to Lieutenant after Patterson's promotion to Battalion Chief. Severide temporarily blames Cruz for Herrmann getting stabbed by Freddy for bringing him to the firehouse in the first place and pressures him in to finding Freddy when he runs away. This is until Chief Boden tells him to back off, which he takes into effect ''immediately '' as he goes to look for Cruz when he then tries to find Freddy at their 'gang hideout' and tells him to not risk his life unless he wants to be the one in the hospital. Kelly also develops a brief attachment to Bianca Holloway at CPD when he tries to tell her that a missing body they find is a young girl who disappeared from his neighbourhood a few years ago. She is initially irritated at his efforts in trying to identify the girl and tells him to back off. However, Severide is right and later on, she asks him for a favour - to look after her son JJ - while she prepares for a court hearing on a dangerous gang she had been detecting for some years. He agrees but doesn't know about this until Antonio tells him about it. She tells Kelly she's worried for her son's safety and wants Kelly to look after him. He tells her she can drop him off anytime. On the day of the hearing, she drops JJ off with Kelly for a few hours. However, CPD is soon at the firehouse and inform Severide that Detective Holloway was shot outside the court. He is upset to hear this but insists that JJ stay with him until his aunt, who has requested not to tell JJ about this, has flown in from California. The officers agree and tell him to stay put. The firehouse help JJ with a school project, trying to divert his attention from his mother, who he keeps asking to call. They let him film them for his 'Day In The Life of a Firefighter' documentary and he tells them that now, he just has to film his mom. A few hours later, Detective Crowley from CPD is back to tell him that Holloway died during surgery. He still insists that JJ stays with him until Mary (Bianca's sister) is here and doesn't let the other officer take him. Mary arrives later that night and clearly upset and crying, asks Kelly to help her break the news to JJ. They take him to the briefing room next door and tell him with the whole firehouse watching from the window in the common room. He breaks down and Mary takes him away. Just before he leaves, Severide gives Pouch, their dog who has also grown close to JJ, to JJ as he cries in the car. He tells him he can visit or call anytime. Season 5 Most significantly, all of firehouse 51 collectively disagree and are against Jimmy's angry attitude about a decision Chief Boden made at a fire that Jimmy believes killed his brother. After filing a report against Chief Boden and consequently being transferred back to Truck, Severide and Casey are especially irritated by his actions. This causes them to practically ignore him during their next call and he takes the rash decision to go in despite orders and get severe burns. Chief Boden~ sees him in hospital one last time before he leaves. Severide next has a disagreement about whether a man started a fire in their apartment to kill his wife or not. Severide says he didn't start the fire because of the way the husband kicked him off to go in the burning building to save his wife. Casey disagrees, as he is the one who held the wife's hand seconds before she died and also found evidence of arson. Severide tries to prove the husband's innocence but is proven wrong in the end, after the husband admits to starting the fire but didn't know that his wife was inside at the time. Severide later has trouble with his relationships and starts thinking about his life. He is then injured in an accident and doesn't get it checked out until Chief forces him to. He meets Chicago Med's Dr Clarke - a past friend of his, who asks him to take a quick blood sample and enroll on the bone marrow registry. He brushes it off for later and leaves. Clarke comes to see him the next day and says that the reason for his asking was a cancer patient of his, who is dying and needs this and he thinks Severide could be a match because of something he told him earlier. Severide again, brushes him off and finds it strange. However, he goes to see Clarke after Gabby and Casey get married. Clarke shows him the woman and Severide instantly agrees. Clarke tells him he'll feel the pain for months, to which he replies, "good". Season 7 During an intense fire at an apartment complex, Stella was severely injured after she ran out of oxygen. She was trying to help Severide and didn’t tell Hermann when her levels dropped, and ended up in Chicago Med in critical condition. Severide lashed out at Hermann for not looking out for her, and Hermann said she was trying to save him which is why she didn’t say anything. Connor Rhodes and Ethan Choi informed Severide they would have to remove part of Stella’s lung to save her. Severide disagreed and said being a firefighter was important to Stella and she wouldn’t want that - he was told he wasn’t family so couldn’t veto the decision. Ethan even escorted Kelly out of the hospital when he argued, much to April’s dismay. April then arranged for the rest of the firehouse to ask Connor to reconsider on Stella’s behalf, as they were her “family”. Ethan wasn’t happy with this, and accused April of doing that for Severide, and not Stella. In Season 7, Episode 6, Severide answers his cell phone, then an obviously panicked and distressed Kelly reveals to Casey that his father Benny had suffered a stroke. Upon Kelly's arrival, he is told by Chicago Med's Ava Bekker (Norma Kuhling), that Benny had died. This revelation caused him to become upset at Stella since she was his girlfriend, and he felt he could vent to her due to this relationship. Stella tries to help Kelly through his loss, however he becomes increasingly agitated to the point where Stella breaks up with him. After not seeing Severide for a few days, she grows concerned and suspects he is in Benny's old cabin in the woods. When she goes to the cabin, Kelly answers the door and he tells her that she was right to break up with him because she deserves a better man, then he vows to be that better man, and they make up and have been together again since. Memorable Quotes *(To Shay): "I didn't touch your yogurt." *(To Shay): "No offense, I'm not taking advice from you right now." *(To Shay): "That girl is in serious heat and I'm not Gandhi." *(To Shay): “What’s shaking sparkles.” *(To Shay): "I don't trust anyone in this world other than you." *(To Jones): "Jones, you're at the Squad table." *(To Devon): "I know you're a thief, I know you're a loser! I know you're bad news for Shay!" *(To Stella): "You deserve a better man than me, so I decided I'm going to be the better man you deserve." Relationships Renee Royce After getting hooked on pain pills, he saved Renee's life and it resulted in them dating. She moved to Spain and he stayed behind. She is also known as 'Renee 2' as his ex-fiancee was 'Renee 1'. She returns in the season 1 finale to tell Kelly that she is pregnant, hours after he learned that IVF with Shay didn't work out. Matthew Casey Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey are coworkers and lieutenants at the fire station. At the beginning of season one, after the death of a close friend, they had some trouble getting along and often butted heads but would come together for the sake of the house. By season 2, they have stopped blaming each other and get along very well. They are often seen putting themselves in danger to protect each other, such as when Kelly went into an unstable burning building to help Casey rescue his fiancée, Hallie, who unnfortunately died. After Casey was injured in episode 2x10, Kelly was the first to notice that he was not healed. He was very concerned about Casey, asking him numerous times if he was okay and offering help. The two are close friends. Following Shay's death, Severide moves in with Casey and Dawson. Severide and Casey become roommates after Dawson moves out. Some of the strain on Casey and Dawson's relationship comes from Casey and Severide's relationship; with Casey putting Severide in front of Dawson, Such as when Dawson tells Casey to ask Severide to move out and Casey responds by saying Severide "is going to need him on his side, so good or bad that's where he'll be". In season 3 episode 15, Severide instantly turns down an order from his Interim Chief Pat Pridgen to spy on Casey. He also tells the chief that Casey is "one of the finest firefighters he's ever had the opportunity to work with in the entire CFD." Casey is the only person on the show to call Severide by the nickname, Sev. Leslie Shay Kelly and Leslie Shay are co-workers, best friends, and roommates. In Season 1, Shay was supplying Severide, as she is a paramedic, with pain medication to help with his neck injury. In 1x11, Shay and Dawson were restocking the ambulance at the scene of an MVC when a flatbed tow truck blew a tire and struck the ambulance. Dawson only had minor injuries, but Shay sustained a major head injury. Luckily, she survived, but Severide blamed himself for the accident because they were restocking painkillers Shay had given to Severide. He felt better once she came back to work and the accident was never mentioned again. She also wants him to donate sperm for her to conceive a child. It is suspected that there is a slight attraction towards these two. They have great chemistry, and also have the ship name 'Shaveride'. In Season 2, when Kelly is interviewed by Voight about the disappearance of Keeler, Voight asks him if Shay is his girlfriend. He responds "She would be if she wasn't lesbian." At the beginning of Season 3, after Shay dies from a fatal head injury in the building explosion in the Season 2 cliffhanger, Kelly is seen taking her death really hard. He takes a leave of absence from the department for over a month, and refused to come back to work until Casey had gone to convince him to come back. Even when he does return to work, Shay's memories haunt him frequently. Shortly after Sylvie Brett began to work in 51, Severide had a double take due to her resemblance of Shay. An escalating tension from this, to the point he tries hang out with Sylvie to get past Shay due to the fact they look similar. He's often shown over-drinking in bars and sometimes watching home videos of him and Shay doing different kinds of things. In 3x19, when Kelly is seriously injured during the Chicago Med incident, he's shown to be having dreams about her laughing while he's in surgery. Katie Nolan Katie Nolan is Kelly's Sister. He first saw her with his father and he thinks she is his new girlfrind, but Kelly's father tells him that she is his daughter. He meets her and tells Katie that he is her older brother. At first, when the two talk Katie thinks Kelly is like their father but she eventually discovers that he is not and begins to trust Kelly. When Katie graduated Cooking School, Kelly was the only member of her family to attended the ceremony. He also organized a party for her at the fire house. The two become close after Katie was attacked in Tonights The Night, but she moves away and accepts a job at a new restaurant. Brittany Baker Brittany Baker-Severide was Kelly's wife, the two first met at a craps table when Kelly goes on a weekend trip to Las Vegas. Kelly asks for her help with betting due to her beginners luck. After their second roll of winning, he kisses her. The next Monday, Kelly shows up at Firehouse 51 wearing a wedding ring and seems ecstatic, telling all of his colleges that he married Brittany 24 hours after they met at a Silver Balls Wedding Chapel. The couple get into an argument in 3x08 because Brittany is scared that Severide will get injured on the job. Kelly and Brittany decide to end their marriage in Arrest in Transit, after Kelly realises that although they love each other, he became Brittany's escape from her parents, after the loss of her sister. They split up at a train station and Brittany heads home to Florida. Stella Kidd Severide was in a relationship with Stella until after his father's death. She told him she had been trying to work with him and take care of him but he was not reciprocating and broke up with him. They got back together in 7x22 "I'm Not Leaving You". Trivia *Severide's Badge Number is stated to be 1751 - Revealed in Season 2, during the arson attacks although in Season 1 his badge number was revealed as 1068. *Kelly's original vehicle was a vintage Black Camaro, written off after Hadley torched it. He then got a vintage blue Mustang. *His first two years as candidate, he "never looked sideways at the women he worked with" - According to Boden. *It is mentioned that he was the youngest person ever to join squad at an age of 23 years. Appearances Photo Gallery MV5BMTk1ODQxNDYxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyNjA4Nw@@._V1.jpeg 6a00e54fb7301c88340168eb7ae093970c-800wi.jpeg sev_1.JPG sev_2.JPG sev_3.JPG sev_4.JPG sev_5.JPG sev_6.JPG sev_7.JPG Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Squad 3 Category:Firehouse 51 Category:Lieutenant